


A synopsis of the mutualistic relationship between vampires and wendigos

by Seth_Figment



Series: Preternatural drabbles [1]
Category: European/Western folklore, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Original Work, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If you need a prompt or inspiration you can use this, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Creatures, There's some Hannigram drabbles based of this, This is part of my series: Preternatural drabbles, Wendigo, but interesting nonsense, complete nonsense, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Excerpt:It's been well established for the past century that many supernatural beings have taken to cooperating with each other. This phenomenon has occurred in response to the human species' globalization.One of the more prominent examples of this is the relationship between vampires and wendigos. In a mutually beneficial agreement the two species have come to live in symbiosis.The wendigo helps...





	A synopsis of the mutualistic relationship between vampires and wendigos

**A synopsis of the mutualistic relationship between vampires and wendigos.**

* * *

 

It's been well established for the past century that many supernatural beings have taken to cooperating with each other. This phenomenon has occurred in response to the human species' globalization.

One of the more prominent examples of this is the relationship between vampires and wendigos. In a mutually beneficial agreement the two species have come to live in symbiosis.

The wendigo helps the vampire hunt their prey and after the victim has been drained of blood the wendigo devours the remains. This greatly benefits the both.

To avoid discovery vampires has previously had to dispose of their victims bodies. But for the past century this has become harder and the consequences of failure have become far more severe since the development of modern weapons.

The same problem arisen for wendigos. While hunting wendigos let their instinct take over which frequently leads to killing sprees. This more often than not leaves behind bloodied scenes with multiple victims.

By hunting together the wendigo can rely on the vampire to regulate the hunt, preventing them from going on a rampage, killing multiple people. The vampire is able to this without risk because their biology causes them to not register as prey for the wendigo.

When the chosen victim have been tracked down the vampire easily intervenes, using their preternatural speed to momentarily distract the wendigo away from the victim. While the wendigo is preoccupied the vampire attacks the victim quickly draining them of blood.

After finishing feeding the vampire will simply retreat to a safe distance and let the wendigo return to feed on the body. Wendigos being opportunistic when it concerns food don't mind finding their intended victims already dead.

When the wendigo finally is satisfied with its meal there is oftentimes noting but clean picked bones left. This in combination with the lack of blood in the body from the vampires feeding ensures that the scene will be less of a ordeal to clean up.

Afterwards the vampire can simply collect the bones and then there is essentially no trace left of what has happened.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> If anyone wants to use this as a prompt or base to a story go ahead.  
> Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did though. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
> I myself made a some small Hannigram drabbles based on it. 
> 
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? Pretty please. Throw a vampire a blood bag. ^ᵥᵥ^


End file.
